FAO: Life is a game
by RebukeX7
Summary: Natsu leaves on a journey unlike any other, watch as he strives to protect his nakama in the ultimate game. Video game fic! Natsu/harem Crack with plot. Side-story to my Life is a game series. Can be read alone!
1. Fairy Art Online

**Disclaimer: Don't you dare ask if I own Fairy Tail! You KNOW I don't.**

**Day 5 of Rebuke's One-shots (Two more the polls go up guys!)**

**This One is a personal favorite of mine as it is going to be one of my more unique video game fics. Why? Just read the chapter title!**

**Chapter 0: Fairy Art Online**

**-White Room-**

"Alright, Lex. You are finally a full-fledged member of X7. So I'm leaving this world's progress up to you, don't screw up!" White haired man with white hair, silver eyes, and a black suit said to a blonde haired woman with purple eyes as he walked towards a door.

"I'll make you proud, Rebuke-sensei!" The woman said making him nod with a smile. When she left she opened up a slim white laptop and cracked her knuckles. "Okay Lexie, it's finally your time to shine and probe that you are just as good as Jorn or Rebuff! Let the games begin!" She grinned as a title appeared on her screen.

_**Fairy Art Online**_

**Admin Login ID: QueenOfBlood**

**Password: Deth2Cullen**

…**.**

**Welcome Mistress The story will now begin. Choose which character you would like to begin the Journey. Whoever you pick you will watch their progress until the end of the game.**

**Natsu Dragneel**

**Erza Scarlet**

**Grey Fullbuster**

**Lucy Heartfilia**

…

**The Dragon Slayer shall now being his journey…switching to spectator mode..**

**-Tutorial-**

**~Fiore: Cemetery…Day after Lisanna's death.~**

**BGM: ****Kanashiki Kako**

The members of The Powerful mage guild Fairy Tail stood solemnly in front of the grave of one of their youngest members. There was not a single dry tear in the assembled faces. Everyone was hurt by their lost, one of the most hurt by this tragedy was non-other than Natsu Dragneel.

"_How could this happen? How could this happen to __**her **__of all people!" _Natsu thought in fury as hot tears poured down his face. So caught up in his self-pity, he almost didn't notice the hand on his shoulder. Looking up he gasped as he saw Lisanna standing in front of him with a smile, she was glowing bright white and was wearing a sundress, and also her hair was slightly longer reaching just above her shoulders.

"_Don't…cry..." _She whispered before disappearing in a bright light. Natsu gasped and looked around to see if anyone else had noticed. Seeing every still crying, Natsu turned to where he heard a giggle and saw Lissana in the distance and began to run towards her.

**BGM: END**

**BGM: The Descent-Fired Earth Music (Charles I. Evans)**

"Natsu where are you going!" Grey shouted out to his rival, feeling a hand on his shoulder, he turned to see the guild master shaking his head.

"Let the boy mourn in peace." Grey frowned but nodded.

**-With Natsu-**

He followed the girl in the forest until she ran to a large boulder.

"Lisanna wait!" Natsu shouted out to his friend. She didn't look back, but instead leaped over the large boulder effortlessly. Natsu grit his teeth as he realized that he couldn't follow her. "Damn! I was so close!"

**ATTENTION! By charging mana to his right finger and drawing a straight line in the air in front of him, Natsu can open up the game menu. From there he can select the beast tab and summon Happy to aid him.**

**Try summoning Happy to help Natsu cross the obstacle!**

"The hell was that?" Natsu gasped as the voice rang out through his head. Frowning slightly, Natsu channeled a small flame at the end of his finger and drew a vertical line in thin air. He gasped as the flames stayed in the air and spread out in to a rectangular shape. On the shape words began to appear.

_**Skills**_

_**Inventory**_

_**Beasts**_

_**Party**_

_**Equip**_

Pressing the word "Beasts" hesitantly, the flames morphed right before the young boy's eyes.

**BEASTS**

_**Happy**_

Pressing Happy's name again the flames turn in to a large orb before dispersing, revealing a familiar blue cat.

"Aye!" Happy saluted before looking at his surroundings. "Ah! Natsu how did I get here?" The scared Happy asked while Natsu gaped. Remembering what he was doing, Natsu pointed above the boulder.

"Sorry buddy can't explain now! Just help me get me over the boulder!" Natsu ordered making the perturbed cat nodded and flew to his partners back and lifted him over the boulder, where they saw Lisanna slowly walking away from them.

"Natsu! Is that Lisanna!" Happy shouted out in disbelief.

"No time to question it Happy, Lisanna wait!" As soon as Natsu shouted, fifteen large boars appeared; they had glowing purple eyes and a purplish fog coming from their nostrils. But what caught Natsu's eye was that they all had a small green diamond floating above their heads with a green bar under them. He also noticed that at the bottom of his field of vision he saw a large green bar with a smaller blue bar underneath it, and next to both bars was a transparent orb with a sleeping-dragon shaped symbol within it.

**BGM: Fairy Tail Main theme**

**ATTENTION! All enemies and players have a green HP bar the more damage that is dealt will deplete the bar turning it yellow, then red. When the bar is depleted the enemy or player dies. The Large bar at the bottom of your field of vision is yours. While others will be located above the heads of party members or enemies.**

"Alright, that's useful." Natsu smirked as he pounded his hand into his fist, while Happy cowered behind him.

"Ah! Natsu, we're surrounded."

"Don't worry buddy I got this.

"**Fire Dragon's Roar!"** Natsu shouted before blowing a stream of fire at the enemies, destroying three of them. Natsu frowned when he saw the blue bar deplete a little after the attack.

**ATTENTION! Using spells cost MP which is depicted by the blue bar under the player's health bar. The more magic used the more the bar depletes wants its empty the players will have to wait as the bar regenerates itself OR use a magic potion to replenish the bar, before they can continue to use spells!**

"Oh that sucks!' Natsu shouted before a thought occurred to him. "Wait my spell used as much magic as it normally did; maybe this just shows exactly how much magic I can use before exhausting myself."

**Achievement reached: No Shit Sherlock (State the obvious)**

**+5,000 Jewels**

**Achievement reached: Mo money part one (Acquire over one thousand Jewels)**

**+10,000 Jewels**

Natsu blinked as he felt his pocket become slightly heavier, before breaking out in to a grin.

"I don't know what's happening but this is awesome." Natsu cracked his knuckles some more before charging at the monsters.

"**Fire dragon's claws!"** Natsu quickly destroyed the remainder of the monsters. As he did he noticed the every time he killed an enemy his body got _slightly_ stronger and that the orb began to fill up with the color orange every time a boar died. Finally when the monsters died Natsu noticed that the orb was now on fire and that the sleeping dragon had now awoken. Natsu then felt a sharp pain in his left arm and looked to see a purple covered scar.

**ATTENTION! You have been poisoned! When Poisoned the player will constantly lose HP until either the bar hits red OR the player takes an antidote.**

**BGM: END**

**BGM: Descent- Fired Earth Music (Charles I. Evans)**

"Shit!" Natsu cursed as he noticed his bar depleting slowly. "I can't give up now!" Natsu grit out as he walked through the trees he had seen Lisanna go through.

"Natsu calm down you need to rest!" Happy alerted him, causing him to frown.

"Sorry, but I'm too close to stop now." Natsu limped through the trees, panting heavily until he reached a clearing. He saw Lisanna walk in to a cave entrance that was shining a bright light. However before he could follow her, a giant boar fifteen times the size of the other ones crashed down. It was covered in pitch black armor and gave a roared that sent Natsu to his knees.

**ATTENTION! When reaching the ends of quest lines there will often be bosses. These bosses will always be stronger than anything you've ever fought in the quest line. Good luck.**

"NATSU!"

"D-damn I was so close!" Natsu growled out as he saw his bar finally hit red. It was only ten percent the size it had begun and was flashing brightly. Natsu Also noticed the awoken dragon was still roaring.

**ATTENTION! Next to the players' HP Bars will be a rage meter. When filled each player will be able to use their Character Unique rage spells to give them power in tough fights. The bars can only be filled by dealing damage. As characters get stronger their current rage spells will become one of their common spells and be replaced by a stronger rage spell! To activated the Rage spell just release the remainder of your MP!**

"Alright! Here goes nothing!" Natsu roared before releasing all of his magic. Feeling scales begin to appear under his eyes, Natsu smirked.

**BGM: END**

**BGM: Dragon Force- Fairy Tail OST**

**Dragon Force: Activated**

**ATTENTION! Dragon force is a powerful buff that allows Natsu's dragon slayer techniques to reach new heights! Do as much damage as possible before the rage meter runs out!**

"**AHH!"** Natsu shouted as he charged the boar head on. He released a devastating flaming punch at the monster and smirked when he felt the satisfying sensation of the monster's Armor cracking. The Monster then attempted to skewer Natsu with his tusks, but the boy didn't budge.

"_I didn't even lose any HP Must be because of the dragon scales."_ Natsu thought to himself before shattering more of the boar's armor. Seeing that he only had 10 percent of his rage meter left, Natsu brought his hands together to finish the monster off.

"**Fire Dragon's Brilliant Flame!"** Creating a large flaming dragon, Natsu released his magic at the abomination and blew it away.

**BGM: END**

**-Insert Final Fantasy seven: fanfare-**

**Achievement Unlocked: bye bye Porky! (Defeat tutorial boss)**

**+20,000 Jewels**

**+12,000 EXP**

Natsu was confused until he felt a surge of power rip through him. He widened his eyes as his MP and HP bars completely regenerated.

**NATSU HAS REACHED LEVEL 10**

**Passive skill unlocked: Dragon Force Time Limit + 10%**

**Achievement reached: Buddy got skillz (Gain a new skill)**

**ATTENTION! : Leveling- When a player levels up they have a chance to gain new skills and have their current stats increased. One levels by gaining experience points which can only be acquired by defeating enemies.**

Natsu also noticed a small book on the ground which bore the Fairy Tail emblem, and picked it up.

**+ 1 strategy guide! Read it for whenever you are stuck on the game or want to know something beforehand.**

Flipping through the book his eyes landed on the 'current levels of future/present party members' page.

_Grey Fullbuster: Level 6_

_Erza Scarlet: Level 9_

_Mira-_

Natsu stopped reading as he slammed the book shut and thought possibly the most intelligent thought he had ever had.

"_Holy Shit! I passed Erza… I can NOT let this slight advantage slip."_ Making a mental promise to train as soon as he finished up here Natsu ran into the bright light of the cave.

**BGM: Bird's Poem (Violin)- Air TV. Tamusic**

Leaving the cave Natsu gasped as he saw a Lisanna sitting on the edge. Of a small lake smiling.

"Peaceful." Happy sighed.

"Lisanna its time to come home." The girl stood up and grinned at him while tears poured from her eyes.

"Wow, you actually found me…" She said slightly stunned as she stepped towards him and held his face in her hands. "You are braver than my Natsu…aren't you?" She asked as she tilted her head. "So similar…yet so different. Maybe if things would have been able to fall in love with you." 'Lisanna' said as she tilted her head.

"W-what are you talking about Lisanna?" Natsu stuttered making the girl smile.

"I'm not Lisanna."

"W-what?"

"To be more accurate…I'm not _your_ Lisanna I am from a dying world called Edolas…and I am going to die very soon." The girl said sadly making Natsu gasp. "I know it's cruel but I wanted to see a familiar face...just one more time." She widened her eyes when she found herself in a tight hug.

"Listen I don't know what you are talking about and I don't care if you are from some other world, or if you are not 'my' Lisanna." Natsu said firmly as tears fell from his eyes. "In the end, I still refuse to allow you to die a second time. Not if you are still alive and I can hold you." Lisanna stepped back and looked at him carefully.

"**They** were right you are different from my Natsu…" She appeared as if she was thinking about something. "I-if I told you there was a way for you to save me…what would you do?" Natsu wasted no time in responding.

"Anything." He said with fire in his eyes making the girl widen hers. She held out a hand as a list appeared in it.

"Take this…If you finish these four things you can come to _**the castle in the sky **_and save me…there is no time limit if you chose to accept, but I warn you it won't be easy." Lisanna said as Natsu read the list to himself.

_**Save Edolas**_

_**Defeat Arcnologia**_

_**Defeat Zeref**_

_**Find the Castle In the Sky**_

"Don't bother asking about the last one. Nobody knows where it is; you have to find it on your own." Lisanna said as her body began to fade.

"Lisanna!" Natsu shouted as she became transparent.

"I still believe in fairy tales… I wonder….Will you be my hero?" She pressed her lips to his one time before finally vanishing.

**TUTORIAL: COMPLETE**

**Achievement Unlocked: The Fairy Tale Begins (Finish Tutorial**

**+40,000 Jewels.**

"_Wait for me Lisanna! This is my chance to make up for failing you in this world. I Know I'm not strong enough now, wait for me! In a few years I will come back to Fairy Tail and I will save you."_ Natsu thought as he turned to a teary eyed Happy. "Let's go Happy we need to tell the old man I'm going on a trip we need to get stronger to protect our nakama!"

"*sniff* AYE!"

**Start Chapter 1?**

**Yes**

**No**

**END...for now.**

**While still being hilarious this fic will be slightly more serious than others. That does not mean it won't be crack though.**

**This will be a LIAG like never seen before!**

**Read and Review**


	2. Let the Games Begin!

**Disclaimer: If I owned Fairy Tail…Huh I would probably go insane with glee.**

**Follow up chapter.**

**Chapter 1: Let the Games Begin!**

**~Fiore: Harujion: Train Station~**

As crowds of people exited the train a blue cat flew out from behind them grinning as it floated in the air.

"We're finally back Natsu! Hard to believe that it's been years since we left to train!" Happy cheered while turning to a young pink haired man whose head was currently in a waste basket.

"*Blarrghhh!*" The man continued throwing up in the waste basket as his partner sweat dropped. Natsu still looked the same, if a little taller but his wardrobe had made an upgrade. Unknown to him he was wearing a near carbon copy of his Grand magic games uniform only the pants were jet black and instead of the jacket being purple and white it was now black and red. However the most shocking thing about his outfit was that his signature scarf was now black, but if one were to ask Natsu they would find out that it was the same scarf. **(Will be explained later in the story)**

**FAO-Tip: The motion sick status is incurable to any member of the Dragon-slayer class, no matter how much training you under go or medicine you take it WILL stay. When this status is activated a blinking wheel-shaped symbol will appear next to your HP bar. Your effectiveness in battle as a whole is SEVERELY reduced.**

"Come on Natsu walk it off, deep breaths like we practiced." Happy said as he placed a hand on the dragon slayers back.

"Oh God-*Blarrghh!*"

**-Flash Back: Fairy Tail: Day after Lisanna's death.-**

The guild stared in shock at one of its youngest members, who was now bowing in front of an equally stunned Makarov.

"You want to what!?" Grey shouted at his rival in disbelief.

"Please let me go on this training trip. I can't handle seeing another one of my Nakama die if I can prevent it!" Natsu begged to the guild master. Makarov contemplated the boy's words with a sad expression before giving his consent.

"Fine, but when you return you'll have to face someone of my choosing to prove that you did not waste your time, you hear me brat?" Makarov asked stunning the guild even further. The boy jumped up with an enthusiastic grin.

"Thanks old man!" Natsu grinned before running out of the hall.

'"_Heh. Cheeky brat. You better come back strong"_

**-Flash Back: End-**

Finally settling his stomach, Natsu opened up the game menu

_**Skills**_

_**Inventory**_

_**Beasts**_

_**Party**_

_**Equip**_

_**Quests (!)**_

The newest tab in the menu, labeled 'Quests' was blinking bright red. Natsu took a deep breath before pressing the tab.

**QUESTS**

_**Chapter 1: Welcome to fairy tail**_

_**Objectives:**_

_**Arrive in Harujion town (Check)**_

_**Defeat the fake Salamander (check)**_

_**Gain Lucy Heartfilia as a guild member**_

**BONUS:**

_**Cause no damage OR cause over 30,000,000 jewels worth of damage**_

**Recommended level 10**

**Player current level 52**

**Proceed?**

**Yes**

**No**

"_Hmm looks like my training paid off…I guess it is truly time for me to start this journey."_ Natsu thought as he placed his finger on the word "yes." _"Lisanna…wait for me."_ Natsu thought as the menu exploded in to large flaming letters.

_**CHAPTER ONE: WELCOME TO FAIRY TAIL**_

**Silver Trophy Unlocked: You're a mother fucking Cheater! (Over-grind more than 10 levels before a quest)**

**+520,000 jewels**

"_Let the games begin." _Natsu thought with a smirk

**~Fiore: Harujion: With Lucy~**

"Stupid no-good lecher only gave me a 1000 jewels discount…" Lucy muttered in righteous fury as she stalked down the street. _"Is my sex-appeal THAT low?"_ Lucy roared mentally drop kicking a mail box making bystanders watch her with a sweat drop.

"Oh my God Salamander-sama is here!"

"Kiyaa."

Turning to the sound, Lucy saw a group of teenage girls running toward the center of town. Deciding to investigate she ran to the crowd to see what the excitement was about, and when she laid eyes on the man known as "salamander she felt her heart beat increase to unfathomable levels.

"_W-what's wrong with me…why does he seem so-so gorgeous!" _Lucy thought as her face burned bright red.

**-With Natsu-**

"_If I was a fake most-badass-fire-mage-in-the-world or a chick named Lucy where would I be…" _Natsu pondered as he walked through the town as Happy walked next to him.

"Whoa, what's with the crowd Natsu?" Happy questioned making the mage look up and sure enough there was a crowd of squealing girls.

"_Might as well check the crowd of hormonal women."_ Natsu sweat dropped as he walked towards the crowd.

**-With Lucy-**

"_I just want to touch him!" _Lucy screamed mentally as she began walking towards the mage, only to stop when she heard a voice.

"Excuse me, coming through, move it!" Turning to the voice she saw a man with pink hair making his way through the crowd. "What's your name?" The man asked a blonde who glared at him.

"Mary Sue."

"Go kill yourself." The man deadpanned making Lucy sweat drop and the girl cry. Continuing his search the man finally walked to her and stared at her. "What's your name?" The man asked bluntly. Confused Lucy took a step back and looked at him weirdly.

"Umm Lucy." The blonde said making the man grin confusing her even more.

"You're the woman I've been looking for!" The man said enthusiastically making Lucy blush.

"W-what?" Lucy managed to stutter out as Natsu grinned.

"Come on, I'm taking you home with me!" Natsu said before grabbing her hand and pulling her through the crowd. Let it be known that Natsu has become considerably smarter than he would have been normally after training.

But let it also be known that his time with females during his training period was terribly limited.

"W-wait w-where are we going." Lucy said slightly afraid as she was being dragged by the weird man. _"This cannot be happening! Mom told me to watch out for strange men but did I listen? Noooo."_ Lucy was seriously hating karma as she was being pulled. Finally leaving the crowd they came face to face with 'Salamander'

"Halt! Where are you taking that young woman fiend?" The fake-mage said heroically making the women swoon.

**BGM: Fairy Tail-main theme**

"_Maybe he can help me, atheist until I can use my keys."_ Lucy thought once Natsu stopped walking. Frowning, Natsu looked at the man, checking his stats with his eyes.

**Name: Bora**

**Current Alias: "Salamander"**

**Lv: 11**

**Guild: Titan nose**

**Percent Chance of victory: over 9000%**

"HAHAHA." Natsu began laughing almost to the verge of tears before setting his right hand on fire, stunning those present. **"Fire dragon's Iron fist." **Natsu released his punch, as the punch connected Natsu watched as the man's HP depleted before sending the man flying through fifteen buildings, afterwards his body skipped on the water before crashing in to his boat, blowing it up in the process. Glancing back at the now quiet Lucy gaping at him. Natsu smirked as he saw a blinking heart disappear from her HP bar.

**Name: Lucy Heartfilia**

**Lv: 15 (Lucy's summons have their own level)**

"_My heart…its back to normal, that bastard salamander must have used a charm on me!" _Lucy frowned at the thought. "_"But what does a mage from Fairy Tail want from me?"_

"How dare he hurt Salamander like that?" One of the girls shouted but before they could attack Natsu one of them froze and pointed at him stunned_._

"Wait his shoulder; he's a member of Fairy Tail!" Suddenly the crowd murmured as Lucy turned her attention to his exposed shoulder and gasped.

"And did you see that magic he used?" another voice said excitedly.

"It's the real Salamander!" suddenly all of the girls, minus Lucy gained hearts in their eyes and Natsu frowned.

"Shit." Natsu muttered as he picked the celestial Mage up bridal style. "Happy, fan girl escape tactic 43! This is a battle I _can't_ win." Natsu couldn't fight them off without potentially killing a few so he had no choice but to run. Lucy barely managed to squeak in surprise before she was picked up by the fire mage and to her disbelief they _flew. _Looking on his backshe saw a blue cat with _wings_ lifting them above the city. _"That was sad just how much did I over level? That guy didn't even raise my exp by much."_ Natsu shook his before looking at Lucy. "I hope you're ready."

"For what?" Lucy asked the man making him give her a shark-toothed grin.

"I am about to send you in to a life of adventure once we get you in to my guild!" Natsu said as they flew in to the sun set. "While we're up here enjoy the view I remember how great it was my first time flying!" Lucy looked around and noticed the world did look beautiful from where they were.

**BGM: END**

After a while the day's excitement caught up to her and she found herself falling asleep.

**-Later: Outside: Fairy Tail Guild-**

When Natsu finally landed it was night time. _"Thank God that Happy's stamina went up over the years."_ He looked down to see the celestial mage still asleep making him chuckle. "Hey wake up, we're here." Opening her eyes, Lucy stared at him for a second before screaming.

"EEK!"

*SMACK*

Lucy hit Natsu as hard as she could before she jumped from his arms in panic. Natsu looked at her stunner, the hit didn't even hurt that much he was just shocked if anything by the reaction. Realizing not only _where_ she was but _who_ she hit, she apologized profusely.

"_I'm not even a member yet and I already hit possibly one of the stronger members of the guild, who invited me for no reason, way to make an impression."_ Lucy berated herself but stopped when she saw Happy and Natsu laughing at her. "What's so funny!"

"You're perfect." Natsu said making her blush. Unknown to her what he _meant _was that she was going to be a perfect member for the guild. Natsu turned from the red faced female and lit his hands on fire. Grinning hew blew the doors down and ran in shouting. "GUESS WHOSE BACK!" Lucy gaped at the destroyed door while happy floated in front of her snickering.

"You liiiiiiiiiiiiikkkeeeee him." The cat teased making her glare at it.

"S-shut up!" Happy continued snickering as he flew in behind Natsu.

**-Fairy Tail: Guild Hall: 3 minutes earlier-**

Mirajane was standing behind the bar as she watched her guild mates chatter to each other as they ate. Normally there would have been a fight by now, but fights seemed to be less frequent ever since Natsu left, they still occurred of course, but nearly always ended when Erza was around.

"_Why did you leave Natsu? It's not like it was your fault that Lisanna passed away."_ The woman thought sadly.

"Cheer up Mira it's no use brooding over things you can't help." Makarov said as he sat on a chair near the bar.

"I know but hopefully something comes up to give this guild its 'spark' back. It seems kind of tense although the newer members can't really tell." Mirajane said with a sigh making the old man nod.

"I'm sure something will happen soon-"Makarov was cut off as a torrent of flames shot from the door.

***BOOM***

"GUESS WHOSE BACK!" A voice shouted as a man with pink hair charged in to the room. Mirajane and Makarov watched stunned as Natsu ran in to the guild with Happy flying in behind him and a blonde female stumbling after him looking at him in horror.

"N-Natsu?" Grey stuttered out while Cana dropped her barrel of alcohol in disbelief. Grey glared at Natsu as he stood up. "What the hell? Where have you-*BAM*" He was cut off as he found Natsu's foot planted in to his face sending him sail back through the guild hall.

"Yup, your voice still irritates the hell out of me….glad to be back." Natsu said while nodding his head. "Hey Old man, it's been awhile!"

"You brat what took you so long!" Makarov shouted indignantly making the young man give him a sheepish grin.

"I would have been back last week, but I had to pick up a new recruit." Natsu explained as he presented Lucy to the guild. Seeing Lucy's figure the man ran up and performed a flying glomp on Natsu.

"Natsu, my boy you make so proud!" The guild master exclaimed with anime tears before attempting to perform a flying leap at Lucy.

*Smack*

Makarov, still with the tears, found himself heading towards the ground after Lucy smacked him. Lucy paled after realizing what she did, but stopped when the guild started laughing.

"I knew you'd fit right in!" Natsu said as Mirajane approached him.

"Welcome back Natsu and hello miss…" Mirajane trailed off when she realized she didn't know the young woman's name.

"L-Lucy." Lucy stuttered out as she looked at her idol.

"Lovely name, if you want to join the guild just follow me. And don't worry about the master he's used to it." Mirajane said as she walked back to the bar. Lucy stepped over old man and followed Mirajane.

"_Oh God…I hit the MASTER of the guild? I must have the record for the worst first impressions ever."_ Lucy thought despondently as she reached the counter, where Mirajane had a stamp ready.

"Okay just tell me where you want your mark and you'll be in!" After thinking for a moment Lucy handed the woman her right hand. Lucy watched in amazement as the stamp pressed against her hand signifying that she joined the guild.

**CHAPTER ONE COMPLETE**

_**Objectives:**_

_**Arrive in Harujion town (Check)**_

_**Defeat the fake Salamander (check)**_

_**Gain Lucy Heartfilia as a guild member (Check)**_

**BONUS:**

_**Cause no damage OR cause over 30,000,000 jewels worth of damage (check)**_

**REWARDS:**

**+50,000 Jewels + (Bonus 10 %)**

**+ 15,000 EXP + (Bonus 10 %)**

**Character Unlocked: Lucy Heartfilia**

**Bronze Trophy unlocked: Over-achiever 1 (Complete bonus requirements of your first mission)**

**+25,000 Jewels**

Natsu had to hold back a grin as he watched his money increase along with his power.

**NATSU HAS REACHED LEVEL 53**

**Passive Skill unlocked: Fire damage +5%**

"Congratulations on joining the guild Lucy!" Natsu said as he approached the woman who gave him a hug.

"I don't know how I could ever repay you!" Lucy said happily. Natsu scratched his head before holding out a hand.

"How about we make a team?" Remembering how strong Natsu was Lucy decided it might be a good idea, at least until she gets to know more of the guild. Lucy took his hand and they shook on it.

**Bronze trophy unlocked: Team Natsu! (Form Team Natsu)**

**+20,000 jewels**

**Chapter 2: Macao arc Begin?**

**YES**

**No**

**PAUSE**

**And there you go folks the first follow up chapter for my one-shots remember to drop your vote on the poll if you haven't yet.**

**Read and Review (The next story depends on it!)**

**~RebukeX7**


	3. Anti-Climaticism

**Disclaimer: I own Fairy Tail! –Wakes up- Shit!**

**An: This is my fault because I thought it would have to go without saying, but I was wrong I apologize. When the quest says "recommended level" That IS the level Natsu would have been in canon.**

**Once Again, my bad.**

**Chapter 2: Anti-Climaticism**

**-Guild Hall-**

Lucy had a dilemma that she had absolutely no idea what to do about. It wasn't really a _dilemma_ actually, as there were no drawbacks but she couldn't help but feel a little guilty. Ever since she and Natsu formed "Team Natsu", a fitting name if you ask her considering the past few missions, she had literally done _nothing_ but just blatantly gape as Natsu finished every quest single handedly in less than five minutes. However, that's not what threw her for a loop.

What confused her was that Natsu _still_ split the money with her.

Bless his soul.

_And_ that somehow she felt herself getting _stronger_ when all she literally did was stand to the side and watch Natsu take care of everything. Like when they went to rescue Macau.

**-Flash Back: Macau Quest: Recommended level: 15-**

Natsu, Lucy, and Happy were all staring at the large primate with wide eyes as it landed in front of them.

"It's a Balkan!" Happy shouted as the monkey leered at Lucy, making the blonde shudder in disgust.

"A human woman!" The ape-like monster spoke as it beat its chest. Lucy was about to reach for her keys, when Natsu held out a hand as hew narrowed his eyes at the monster.

"Wait, Lucy." Natsu spoke out as he used his scan ability on the monster. _"Let's see what we're dealing with here." _Natsu frowned as he saw the picture of a mask next to the HP bar.

**FAO-Tip: The mask symbol is the status sign for someone being taken-over. Many spells and monsters can cause the take-Over status to appear so keep your eyes peeled!**

**Name: Macau**

**Current aliases: Balkan**

**Lv: 13**

**Guild: Fairy Tail.**

"W-what's wrong Natsu?" Lucy asked shivering slightly, as Natsu smirked. Engulfing his right hand in an intense flame he shot a ball of fire at the ground in front of Lucy. To her surprise the flame stayed lit and didn't spread. It just burned in front of her warming her body up.

"I can hear your teeth chattering from over here. Just go by the fire and stay warm. I won't let anyone hurt my precious Nakama…not even my Nakama." Natsu said form over his shoulder with a smirk, making the blonde blush at being called 'precious'. However before she could question what he meant by the last part of his statement; he disappeared in a bright flame, leaving her standing alone with Happy.

"You lIIKKKKKEEEEE him." Happy teased again making the blonde growl and kick snow at the small cat.

"Ah! Natsu, Help!" The cat cried as it was covered in snow.

Natsu was currently behind the Balkan as his right foot was ignited with a vibrant flame.

"**Fire Dragon's Claw!"** Natsu roared as he kicked the Balkan in the back. Natsu smirked as the HP Bar completely plummeted as the monster went' sailing passed a gaping Lucy. They watched as the monkey's body slowly transformed in to a mortally wounded Macau. Natsu wasted no time in sealing the wound before picking his guild mate up. "Let's go Lucy! We don't have much time!" Lucy nodded her head stunned as she followed him.

**CHAPTER 2: Complete!**

_**Objectives:**_

_**Defeat the Balkan (Check)**_

_**Find Macau (Check)**_

_**Keep Macau Alive (Check)**_

**BONUS:**

_**Prevent Lucy from being molested (Check)**_

**REWARDS:**

**+60,000 Jewels (Bonus + 10%)**

**+ 20,000 EXP (Bonus+ 10%)**

**Bronze Trophy: King Kong ain't got shit on me. (Complete chapter 2)**

**+25,000 Jewels**

**NATSU HAS REACHED LEVEL 54**

**Passive ability unlocked: Flame duration + 5 seconds**

**LUCY Has reached lv 17**

**Passive ability unlocked: +10% chance of obedience from summons**

**Passive Ability Unlocked: Celestial Endurance (10% chance for a summon to endure a mortal blow)**

**Rage Spell Unlocked: Rage of Aquarius**

As they ran Lucy couldn't help but feel as though her magic reserves had just increased exponentially and that she had just gotten a lot stronger. She shook her head and decided to ask Natsu about it later.

**-Flash Back End-**

Of course when she did ask him he gave him an explanation. He said it was a skill he had picked up on his travels that would permanently increase the strength of his current allies whenever a foe was defeated. This made Lucy feel as though she was cheating in her growth as a mage, but Natsu had told her not to worry about it and that she could still train by herself and get stronger.

"What is wrong with him?" Lucy muttered to herself as she glanced at her team mate looking through more quests. She was frustrated that she couldn't understand what made Natsu do the things he did. He found her and made her dreams come true, made her more powerful, gave her money and asked NOTHING in return. Feeling her face burning she thought back to her latest mission she had taken with Natsu.

**-Flash back Daybreak arc: Recommended level 18-**

"_Hmm…three level 17 opponents?" _Natsu glared at his opponents as Lucy to a step back and placed a hand on her keys. He widened his eyes as Evaroo shot straight at Lucy with a manic grin.

"_H-he's fast" _Lucy thought with wide eye as she tried to side-step the incoming man. Realizing that she wouldn't make it, she closed her eyes and waited for the impact.

***Crash***

Natsu went sailing through a nearby wall as he lost one percent of his HP. It was at this moment, however, that a feeling of dread washed over everyone in the room.

**BGM: Skyrim OST: Dragonborn**

What nobody knew was that with Natsu's quest to save Lisanna, he never had a chance to let the wound caused by her death to heal, with her on his mind all of the time. This consequently caused his Nakama complex to be much more apparent than it normally would be. So if one we're to look at Natsu's mind as a math problem it would be something like this:

Lucy + Nakama + Not letting anyone hurt said Nakama + three weak bastards nearly attacking Lucy through a wall = Alright I'm about to kill everyone in this room minus Lucy.

"Happy…" Natsu began making the Cat turn to its partner nervously.

"A-aye?"

"Get Lucy outside now." The cat wasted no time in flying a protesting Lucy out of the window. The three would be villains began sweating as Natsu cracked his knuckles with a serene smile.

**-Outside-**

"SOME BODY HELP!"

***Boom***

"The inhumanity! Please save us!"

***Crash***

A chibi Lucy and Happy hugged each other while crying anime tears as torrents of flames began spewing through the open windows. They watched in horror as one of the Vanish brothers risked jumping from a fourth story window to get away; only to be caught around the neck by a clawed hand and drug back in to the building.

"My- Brother you pink-haired bastard!-"

***BOOOM***

"**RAHHHHH"** Lucy and Happy watched with wide eyes as the entire building was engulfed by a roaring flaming dragon. The building was reduced to ashes moments later as a blood soaked Natsu came from the ashes with a smile.

**BGM: END**

"Alright guys lets go deliver that book!" Natsu grinned. The two nodded their heads shakily as they followed him.

**CHAPTER 3: COMPLETE**

_**Objectives:**_

_**Find Daybreak (Check)**_

_**Defeat Evaroo (Check)**_

_**Defeat the Vanish Brothers (Check)**_

_**Keep Daybreak intact (Check)**_

**BONUS:**

_**Prevent Lucy from being touched inappropriately (Check)**_

"_What's up with this girl and molestation?" _Natsu thought in wonder as they continued their trek.

_**Traumatize Evaroo for life (Check)**_

**REWARDS:**

**+ 2,000,000 Jewels (Bonus + 20%)**

**+25,000 EXP (Bonus + 20%)**

**+ Virgo Key**

**Bronze Trophy: Maid Service! (Clear Chapter 3)**

**+70,000 Jewels**

**NATSU HAS REACHED LVL 55**

**Passive Ability unlocked: Fire/Lightning damage + 5%**

**LUCY HAS REACHED LVL 20**

**Passive ability unlocked: Celestial Spirit obedience +5%**

**-Flash Back END-**

"_And he gave me a new key…"_ Lucy thought as she touched her new Zodiac key softly. _"Well, I'll just have to prove to him that I can help just as much on missions too!" _Lucy thought in determination as Natsu walked next to her with a sigh.

"Sorry, Lucy looks like there are no good jobs today."

"It's not like it matters today anyway. We're splitting up." Lucy told Natsu making him tilt his head in confusion.

"Eh? Why?" Natsu asked sounding honestly confused making her sigh.

"You'd just accept any blonde to join your team wouldn't you?" Lucy asked with a sigh. Natsu put his forehead to hers to see if she was feeling alright. This of course went didn't go unnoticed by the guild as they watched the exchange in shock. From their angle it looked as if the pink-haired mage had just kissed the blonde. Said blonde was currently blushing up a storm.

"Oh my!" Mira said as she put a hand to her mouth.

"Don't be silly Lucy." Natsu said as he leaned back and stared at her with a small smile. "I picked you because you're you." Honestly Natsu was confused, the guide didn't tell him about any other blonde haired Celestial mages.

"W-w-what." Lucy stuttered out, still shocked. Happy, of course chose this moment to walk next to the blonde.

"You Li-"

"-I will cut you." Lucy interrupted him seriously, making the cat shudder.

"Ah Natsu! Lucy's mean." Happy cried as he hid behind the pink haired mage.

"Honestly you should work with else." Gray began as he regained his composure. _"Don't tell me those two are going out and if so how far have they gotten? Don't tell me that bastard beat me again!"_ Gray thought with a grimace. "You defeated three mages in your last mission right? You're amazing." Gray said with a smirk.

"That was actually Natsu…and you're in your underwear again." Lucy said with a face palm as Gray looked down in disbelief.

"Shit not again!" Gray said in dismay making Natsu Laugh. "Oi, something funny? You want to fight." Natsu's right eye twitched as his right hand lit on fire.

"It wouldn't be so much of a fight as it would be an experiment to see how fast popsicles melt." Natsu said nonchalantly as the words _**"Come on"**_ Appeared over his fingers in fire. The guild went quiet at the come back until…

"DAMMMNNN!" Some random guild member shouted as he instigated the fight. Before said fight could break out Loki walked in between them and up to Lucy.

"Honestly, your beauty is almost too-"He stopped when he noticed the keys in her hands and broke out in to a cold sweat. "Err, never mind gotta go!" Loki sputtered as he ran away, leaving a stunned Lucy behind.

"Don't mind him; he's never been good with Stellar Spirit mages." Mirajane explained with a smile. Suddenly Loki ran back in terror.

"O-oh no." He whispered with wide eyes as he stared at Gray and Natsu.

"What's wrong?" Natsu questioned in concern as he watched the man shiver. Gray's eyes widened in terror as he looked at Loki. Only one thing would scare Loki enough to go within five feet of a Stellar Spirit Mage.

"ERZA'S BACK!" Loki shouted scaring many of the guild members.

"Shit!" A random guild member yelled before running towards a window.

_*Crash*_

The guild watched with a sweat drop as the no-named member escaped from the guild.

*Thump*

Slowly everyone turned as a woman with crimson hair in a suit of armor stood next to a giant Horn. She was about to comment on the guild's behavior but a flash of pink caught her attention making her eyes widen.

"Natsu?" Erza asked getting a nod from the young man as Gray continued to sweat next to him... "Well when did you get back?"

"Not too long ago actually." Natsu said as he crossed his arms and activated his scan ability.

**Name: Erza Scarlet**

**Current Alias: Titania**

**Lv: 43**

**Guild: Fairy Tail**

"_Damn." _Natsu thought impressed. _"She is strong."_

"Glad to see you made it back in one piece." Erza said with a smile. "Did you find what you are looking for?" Erza asked making Lucy frown in confusion.

"I found out that as long as my heart keeps beating that I _will _achieve my goal." Natsu answered seriously making the woman frown slightly.

"Anyway, you being here is perfect assuming you didn't waste your time." Erza said regaining her smile. "Natsu, Gray I need your help, you'll come with me right?" Erza asked while placing her hands on her hips. The Guild went silent as the three had a stare down.

"Sorry, but I'm not about to do anything with Gray, ask Loki" Natsu said as he began to walk out the guild. "Lucy, we'll meet up tomorrow to see if any other jobs get posted." The guild watched in shock and horror as Natsu brushed passed a stunned Erza and headed for the door.

"Maybe you didn't hear me Natsu? You _**will**_ come with me right?" Erza asked with the same smile as she placed an iron grip on Natsu's shoulder; making him smirk. The guild watched stunned as steam began to come from Erza's gauntlet as Natsu glance back at her.

"You want three of the strongest in this guild, two of which don't get a long at all, and one of those has been gone for years to work together?" Natsu asked as he raised an eyebrow. "Not only is the synergy horrible, but you don't know the skill set of one of the members other than it involves fire. Did your tactics get rusty while I was away? Shame on you Erza." Natsu smirked as Erza found it difficult to continue holding on to the pinkette, but to her credit she did. It was at this point that Lucy frowned slightly.

"That's weird…it's almost as if he's _trying_ to start a fight." Lucy said making Mirajane widen her eyes.

"Of course! Erza would _never_ give him the time of day if he asked for a battle like he used to, so he's trying to use her own pride against her." Mirajane said, shocking Gray and Lucy.

"No way. Don't tell me that bastard actually got _smart_ while he was gone!" Gray said frantically. The tension in the room got heavier as Erza tightened her grip and Natsu increased his temperature.

"Enough, Natsu." Makarov said as he sat down his drink. "Don't tease the girl anymore; she was who I was going to have test your abilities when you came back. No need to provoke her." Natsu nodded his head and gave an apologetic smile to a now stunned Erza. "Go on the mission and come back for your evaluation."

"Alright old man, see ya tomorrow Erza." Natsu grinned as he left the Hall. Makarov then turned to Erza with a smirk.

"Erza, when you test him, do not hold back…you will end up hurt if you underestimate that boy." Makarov ordered and Erza nodded with a grimace.

"Understood, excuse me." Erza said as she left through the back of the guild hall.

**-With Natsu-**

Natsu opened his jacket and checked his shoulder. He grinned when he saw a bruise on it.

"_Well, this will be fun."_

**-With Erza-**

Erza checked if she was alone before pulling off her gauntlet. She grimaced as she saw a burn on the palm of her hand.

"_What happened to you Natsu?"_

**Chapter 4: Lullaby Arc Begin?**

**Yes**

**No**

**Pause.**

**And there you have it, the update for the winner of the poll.**

**Read and Review.**

**~RebukeX7**


	4. The Ill-Made Mage Part 1

**Disclaimer: If I owned Fairy Tail, Natsu would have SOME hint of common sense**

**Alright you guys have been epic with the reviews, just one thing. If you have questions or find something you THINK I messed up in regarding cannon events, for the love of all that is holy DON'T USE A GUEST ACCOUNT. **

**It's basically pointless to review with a question if I can't answer it. And if It's just a random flame, thanks to the moderate reviews function I can just delete it without reading the entire thing, so don't waste your time. That's all you guys have been great regarding this issue so far, I'm just going to put this at the beginning of all my fics.**

**Chapter 3: The ill-made Mage part 1**

**~White Room: Lexie's quarters~**

"I gotta admit Lexie, your way of handling things is providing subject Natsu with a nice rate of growth to reaching his full potential." Rebuke said as he looked at his blonde subordinate.

"I just figured that if he had another goal achieve it would increase his determination to get stronger." Lexie said as she continued to type in code on her laptop.

"But using Edolas Lisanna was genius. You're on your way to getting promoted to fourth seat." Rebuke praised as the woman continued to type on her laptop.

"Sometimes you have to think outside of the box." Lexie commented nonchalantly. "Hopefully when he finally finds the castle, he will have the **"realization"** and be prepared to join our ranks." Rebuke released an appreciative whistle.

"Rebuff did train you well; I might have to warn her that after you make fourth seat that her job is next." Rebuke said making the blonde shudder.

"Please don't…" Lexie said in mortification. "That woman is _insane_ she broke me mentally, physically, and emotionally and then rebuilt me from the ground up _while _shooting at me AND reading manga." Rebuke just sweat dropped at the look of horror is former pupil was giving him and shook his head. He himself was wary of his third seat as well. One time he ate her yogurt and woke up the next day a woman.

That bitch was crazy.

"Well I leave you to your work; I suggest you lock your door incase Rebuff gets bored and wants to train some more." Rebuke stated simply making the woman pale.

"I thought you sent her off to MARVEL!" The blonde shouted as she looked around her room as if searching for deranged woman.

"Their having an event right now, so she's taking a break."

"Shit!" The blonde shouted before pushing her boss out of her room.

_*Click*_

Releasing a long sigh Lexie shook her head before walking back to her computer. Signing into FAO, she selected Natsu and began to watch as a spectator.

"Let's see how far we get today…."

**~Fiore: Train~**

_**Chapter 4: Lullaby Arc**_

**Recommended Level: 23**

_**Objectives:**_

_**Prevent a mass murder**_

_**Defeat Kageyama**_

_**Get passed Wind Wall**_

_**Defeat Erigor**_

_**Defeat Lullaby**_

**BONUS:**

_**Prevent Lucy from being molested**_

"_Are you fucking kidding me?"_ Natsu thought with a groan as he held is stomach.

_**Destroy the nearby town**_

_**Defeat Lullaby by yourself **_

"_Oh this is going to be a long quest…"_ Natsu thought with a wince while repressing the urge to puke. The blinking wheel symbol next to his HP bar was just pissing him off the more it blinked. 90% of his MP bar had turned grey, leaving him with only 10% usable MP. _"The sooner I'm of this train the better."_

"Natsu are you okay?" Lucy asked her team mate with concern lacing her voice. Mirajane had asked her to tag along to prevent the so called "Strongest team" from killing each other. _"Natsu and Erza are MONSTERS and I bet Grey is no pushover either, what the hell am I supposed to do?"_ If Lucy wasn't so scared of the woman sitting next to her, she would have cried.

"Even after all these years it still gets to you, huh Natsu?" Erza asked with a soft smile making the Dragon Slayer glare weakly. "I guess it can't be helped, come here." Although there were numerous warning bells going off in his head, Natsu was willing to try anything to make his condition better. Sitting next to the Armor mage hesitantly, he was unprepared for Erza to release a vicious elbow into his stomach.

*BAM*

"Natsu!" Lucy shouted in horror while Grey shook his head with a shiver.

"Saw that coming a mile away."

"_T-this b-bitch!" _Were Natsu's final thoughts before blacking out. Lucy and Grey just stared at Erza in fear as she began to explain the mission details.

**-Hours later-**

Natsu had woken up with a groan, only to find himself alone on the train with some guy he had never seen before talking to him.

"_T-those assholes left me!"_ Natsu thought to himself in anger as the man continued to talk.

"You know what we call members of Fairy Tail? Flies." The man said with a smirk as he continued to nudge Natsu's body with his foot.

"_This bitch is going down."_ Natsu thought to himself as he struggled to get up, forcing himself in to a sitting position he glared at the man.

**Name: Kageyama**

**Current Alias: N/A**

**Lv: 21**

**Guild: Eisenwald**

"Oh? You can actually get up? Too bad. Honestly what do you think you actually do to me?" Kageyama asked with a smirk.

*Screech*

Feeling the train stop, Natsu grinned at the man evilly as he saw his MP bar become unsealed and the wheel disappear. Igniting his right fist in a harsh flame, he cocked his fist back and delivered a devastating blow to the mage knocking him though the train.

"Fly punch!" Natsu said with a grin before feeling the train moving again. _"Fuck that! I'm not going through this again!"_ Natsu roared mentally as he saw the transportation penalties reappear. Forcing his body to remain standing, Natsu dashed towards the window.

*CRASH*

Natsu shot out of the train; only to find himself flailing wildly in mid-air as he went flying towards a wide-eyed Grey who was standing on top of a vehicle being driven by Erza. An Idea forming in his head, Natsu shouted to Lucy.

"Lucy! Pay attention and memorize this move!" Natsu shouted to the Stellar Spirit mage, who turned to him with wide eyes. Changing his position as he fell, Natsu stuck his foot out and aimed at Grey. "**Natsu KICK!"**

*BAM*

Lucy gaped as Grey was kicked off of the car, while the word "kick" continued to echo. Erza slammed on the brakes, as the pinkette crossed his arms with a grin.

"It's an S-rank spell!"

"All you did was kick him!" Lucy shouted out with wide-eyes as she got out from the vehicle.

"Sometimes the basics are all that is required when finding oneself in a struggle against a seemingly invincible adversary." Natsu said as he nodded his sagely making the blonde look at him with a gob smacked expression. Suddenly Natsu looked at her with wide-eyes"…The hell did I just say?" Natsu asked in a disturbed whisper making her face fault.

"What the hell is wrong with you!" Lucy shouted at the mage, who suddenly side stepped a punch from an irate Grey.

"The hell was that for!?" Grey shouted making the pinkette shrug.

"It just felt right…" Natsu trailed off before glaring at Erza. "I was on your lap, how the hell did you forget me!" Erza had the decency to look apologetic before wrapping Natsu in a one-armed hug.

"I'm sorry, I'm just happy you're safe." Erza said softy while Natsu's eyebrow twitched.

"Safe? I was attacked by some guy from Eisenwald!" Natsu complained.

*BAM*

"You idiot weren't you listening to me? Those are the people we're after!" Erza shouted as she punched Natsu across the face, making Grey and Lucy wince. They gaped as the armor mage was forced to dodge a blast of fire.

"Kind of hard to listen considering you _knocked me the fuck out_!" Natsu shouted back, once again stunning Grey with his bravery, as he got in Erza's face. The two's foreheads were touching as they continued to glare daggers at each other.

"You got something to say Natsu?" Erza growled out.

"Hell yes!" Natsu growled back and Grey, Lucy, and Happy could have sworn they saw lightning sparking between them.

"T-they are really alike aren't they?" Lucy stuttered out as Grey began to sweat slightly as he stared at the two in disbelief.

"B-Brave."

"She LIIKKKKESS HIM!" Happy giggled out with a smile.

"How the hell did you get that you dumb cat!" Lucy shouted at the cat making him hide behind Grey.

"Ah Grey help!"

"Let's all just calm down for a second." Lucy began, and to her immense surprise the two most powerful mages in the team both crossed their arms and turned away from each other with a huff. Glad that the tension seemed to easy slightly Lucy turned to Natsu. "Now Natsu, you didn't happen to notice anything strange about the man who attacked you did you?" Natsu thought to himself for a second before answering.

"Well I think I remember a flute that had a skull and three eyes, I can't be for sure because I defeated him too quickly." Natsu said with a shrug, but frowned when he noticed that Lucy seemed to have paled.

"No way, it can't be!" Lucy shouted out making the three look at her oddly. "The flute is Lullaby an ancient magic of 'death.'" As Lucy continued to explain the group frowned more and more.

"Shit." Natsu said with a frown as Lucy finished her explanation.

"We can't waste any time." Erza said as she, Lucy, Grey, and Happy rushed to the vehicle. Natsu just watched the car with his right eye twitching.

"Damn it! Can't I just walk?" Natsu said with anime tears as he walked solemnly to the car.

**TO BE CONTINUED…There you have it. Will Natsu be able to defeat Lullaby? Will Grey continue to keep his clothes on? Will Erza figure out that Natsu isn't weaker than here? BUT MOST IMPORTANTLY; Will Lucy not only be able to **_**actually**_** do something but also get out of this mess with her purity in check?**

**Find out next time on Fairy Art Online! (Life is a Game)**

**~Read and Review **

**~RebukeX7**


	5. The Ill-Made Mage part 2

**Disclaimer: I own this disclaimer but not Fairy Tail**

**And I update once again! Muahahahaha!**

**Chapter 4: The Ill-made Mage pt. 2**

**~Oshibana Station~**

"What's going on inside here?" Erza asked one of the guards standing outside of the station.

"Who-Who are you?" The guard asked in confusion.

*BAM*

Erza head-butted the man and ran to next guard and repeated her question.

"Huh?"

*BAM*

Erza head butted him as well before running towards a third wide-eyed guard.

"EEEK!" The guard screamed as he ran away in terror. Lucy, who was holding a downed Natsu, and Grey we're watching with terrified expressions.

"She-she only likes people who answer quickly, huh?" Lucy stuttered out in horror.

"You know better now." Grey said as he continued to sweat. Suddenly something occurred to the blonde mage and she looked at her guild-mates with wide eyes.

"Why am I holding Natsu!?" Erza just continued walking towards the building.

"Let's go inside." Erza said making Grey nod his head.

"Okay."

"Aye, sir!"

"Don't ignore me!" Lucy shouted at them with anime tears as she trudged after them while holding the comatose pinkette.

**-In the Station-**

"Oh…God…" Lucy muttered as they walked past the downed bodies of the military. Eventually they entered the lobby and found themselves face to face with Erigor and the rest of the Eisenwald guild. "Wh-what's with all these people…?" Lucy muttered as she stared at the mages in fear.

"We've been waiting for you." Erigor said as he smirked at them evilly.

"You're Erigor aren't you?" Erza questioned as Lucy dropped Natsu on the ground.

"Natsu wake up! It's time to work!" Happy jumped up and bopped the blonde mage on the back of her head.

"Impossible! He went from a train, to a four-wheeled magical vehicle, to you! It's a massive combo!" Happy said as he gestured to his downed partner.

"Why the hell am I considered transportation!?" Lucy shouted at the cat angrily.

"Flies…it's all because of you!" Kageyama growled out as one of the guild member held him back.

"T-that voice." Natsu muttered as his eyes slowly opened.

"I wonder…" Erigor began with a smirk. "If I broadcast Lullaby loud enough using the station's speakers…can I wipe the entire town out?"

"You'd go as far as indiscriminate mass murder?" Erza growled at the dark mage with a glare.

"It's a suiting punishment… a punishment called death!" Erigor sneered making Lucy glare up at him.

"You are such a fool!" Lucy shouted angrily as Kageyama smirked.

"What a pity for you little flies!" Kageyama said as he slammed his hand to ground.

"That voice!" Natsu shouted is his eyes widened. Lucy close her eyes as hand made from darkness launched at her at blinding speeds.

*SLASH*

Lucy opened her eyes and gasped at what she saw. Natsu stood in front of her with his right hand blazing, while the shadow hand fell apart in front of him.

"You…" Kageyama stuttered with wide-eyes.

"Honestly Lucy…" Natsu began as he glanced back at Stellar Spirit Mage with a smirk. "What's up with the fearful expression I've already told you that you won't be hurt if I'm still alive…you're too precious to me." Natsu finished before staring blankly at Kageyama, he didn't notice the blonde girls face heating up.

"_N-Natsu…"_

"_Seriously, how close are those two?"_ Grey thought with a sweat drop.

"_So you have grown up Natsu." _Erza thought with a small smile.

"_They LIKKKKKEEE him."_ Happy giggled to himself.

"Attempting to kill my Nakama…you all do realize you've fucked up right?" Natsu drawled as he stared at the Eisenwald guild. _"None of them are even half my level, this should be quick."_

"I'll leave the rest to you while I go play the flute. Let these clueless flies feel the power of Eisenwald's darkness." Erigor said as he flew away.

"_This is Fairy Tail's strongest team, if we stick together we can handles these guys." _ Lucy thought with a smile.

"Natsu, Grey; go after Erigor we'll handle these people." Natsu stared at her with a frown before relenting. Lucy looked at the Armor Mage with wide eyes as her sticking together plan was completely blown apart.

"Fine, but not because you said so, but because he's probably more of a challenge." Natsu said as he crossed his arms and turned away from the armor mage with a huff.

"_W-what's with that Tsundere response?" _Lucy questioned as she gaped at the fire mage.

"Also, if one of these guys touches her, you'll regret it." Natsu grumbled as he began to walk away making the Armor mage twitch at his audacity.

"_Now he's a Yandere!? What the fuck!" _Lucy gaped more before shivering at the predatory looks the mages from Eisenwald were giving her. What she didn't know was Natsu's concern wasn't so much for _her_ as it was him wanting to get the bonus rewards for the quest.

"Brave." Grey muttered again as he ran after his rival.

"_Maybe if Erza and I can come up with a plan-"_ Lucy's thoughts were interrupted as the armor mage rand towards the crowd.

"Alright, let's do this!" Erza said as she jumped in.

"_Oh my God she just ran in." _Lucy thought with an eye twitch.

**- With Natsu and Grey-**

"Damn, we have to split up." Grey muttered as they came to a fork in the road.

"Listen, if you find him I want you to freeze him so bad that he'd shatter if hit." Natsu said making Grey smirk at him.

"Alright, but if you find him I want nothing left but ashes." The two gazed at each other as they shook on it.

**BGM: Careless whisper- George Michael **

"Stay safe Grey." Natsu said seriously making the ice mage cross his arms with a grin.

"Ya you too don't die on me." The two stared at each other before their eyes widened in alarm.

**BGM: END**

"Err. Anyway don't die on me, ya bastard!" Natsu growled as he ran down one hallway.

"Back at you, you pink-haired ass!" Grey shouted as he ran the other way.

**-Five minutes later: Natsu-**

A wall began to steam and melt as walked through the molten remains.

"Damn…where is he…?" Natsu muttered while Kageyama gaped as he watched the pinkette from the ceiling.

"_D-does he know how to use a fucking door?"_ Kageyama questioned in slight terror. Calming his nerves, Kageyama hopped from the ceiling, intent on drop kicking the mage into a nearby sign.

That was the plan.

What happened instead was; Natsu spun around, grabbed his leg, and then set him on fire as the man's HP bar depleted severely due to the flames. Natsu snorted as he watched quivering mess of a dark mage on the ground.

"That's was just pathetic." Natsu deadpanned before grabbing him by the face and lifting him up above him. "Tell me, what's the most frightening thing about a dragon?" The man trembled as he looked at the Dragon Slayers. "Some say the teeth and others say the claws or the size. But really it's none of those. Do you know what it is?"

"*Mmph!*"

"Nope, it's the _**roar."**_ Kageyama widened his eyes in terror as a flame began forming in Natsu mouth, before it went crashing in to him and blowing him away.

***BOOM***

Kageyama went sailing through numerous walls before slamming in to one and sliding down in agony. Natsu turned when he heard footsteps.

"Natsu! That's enough!" Erza shouted as Happy, Lucy and Grey followed her. Natsu watched with a raised eyebrow as Erza Slammed Kageyama to the wall and held her blade at him.

"Oi, that's just a bad as what I was doing." Natsu pointed out as Lucy shivered.

"_She's a monster!" _Lucy trembled as she recalled the battle she had witnessed. No man touched her…but they wouldn't be touching anything else for a long time either.

Interpret that however you want.

"Tell me what you know! Or you'll get another cut every time you say no, understood?" Erza growled as Grey trembled.

"C-cruel."

*SHTICK*

They watched with wide eyes as a blade pierced Kageyama through his back and exited from his chest. Behind him, a chubby man held out a trembling hand as he appeared from the wall. Lucy gasped as Erza tried to get Kageyama to wake up. The complete act of betrayal made something in Natsu snapped.

He didn't shout.

Or even curse.

Natsu just walked calmly to the terrified man, lifted him up by his neck. Setting his hand ablaze, Natsu watched in a calm rage as the man began screaming as he was burned alive. He watched as the pudgy man's HP got closer and closer to 0%. He honestly couldn't believe that someone would do that to their own guild mate…the thought himself doing that to even the members he _hadn't_ teamed up with sickened him.

"Natsu stop!" Shocked out of his thoughts, Natsu dropped the man as Lucy hugged him from behind. "D-don't kill him!" Natsu turned to see the wide-eyed expressions on Erza's and Grey's faces and the sad one on Happy's face and shook his head tiredly. He quickly scanned the fallen man.

**Name: Karacka**

**Current Alias: N/A**

**Lv. 20**

**Guild: Eisenwald**

**HP: 1%**

"Relax he isn't dead." Natsu muttered as he gently removed Lucy's arms from around him. He turned to look outside and frowned at the sight of a giant wall of wind. "Shit. We have to get passed that."

"It's no use Kageyama, is out cold." Grey grimaced.

"_Damn there has to be away out! If I try to blows us out of here I'm not sure how much the backlash would do to them."_ Natsu widened his eyes before breaking out into a large grin. "Lucy!" Natsu shouted as he turned to the blonde and got her attention. "It's time for you to actually do something!"

"_That ass, it's his fault that I haven't been able to do anything!" _Lucy thought as she gaped at the pinkette.

"Use one of your spirits to dig a tunnel underneath the wall!" Natsu ordered making the rest of the team stare at him in shock.

"I don't have a spirit meant for digging though." Lucy said as she searched through her keys.

"Aye, but what about the new one?" Happy asked making Lucy shrug.

"It's worth a shot." Lucy muttered as she held Virgo's key. "**Open a door to the virgin! Virgo!" **They watched in anticipation as a young pink haired maid appeared in a flash of light.

"Wow, a maid. I didn't see that coming." Natsu said with a raised eyebrow.

"What would you like me to do, mistress?" Virgo asked with a bow.

"Please don't call me mistress…"

"How about your highness?"

"Hell no!"

"Princess?"

"That's sounds great." Lucy said with a smile making Grey jaw drop.

"How's that better!?" Grey asked sounding honestly confused.

"If you can, I need you to make a tunnel underneath this wind wall for me." Lucy asked, ignoring Grey completely.

"That should be no problem princess." Virgo said making the Stellar spirit mage nod in gratitude. "Here I go!" Virgo said as she dived into the ground as if it were water. Natsu walked over and picked up Kageyama, drawing Grey's attention.

"What are you doing?"

"Tch, leaving a guy that just got betrayed that badly would be bad karma." Natsu muttered as he went to the tunnel. Erza shook her head with a smile as she followed behind him.

**-Outside of the Wind wall-**

"This wind is unbelievable!" Lucy shouted as Virgo held on to her skirt.

"Princess, your underwear is almost showing!" Virgo shouted making Lucy gape at her.

"Worry about yours!" Lucy shouted as Virgo was currently giving s red faced Grey a perfect look at her panties.

"Where's Natsu?" Erza commented as she looked around for the Dragon Slayer.

**-With Erigor-**

"So that's the town." Erigor said to himself as he flew towards a city.

***BOOOM***

"The fruits of Happy's training: **Sonic boom!"** Natsu shouted as the cat flew after Erigor like a bullet. Natsu set his foot on fire and kicked the Shinigami wannabe into the railroad below them.

*BAM*

"*cough* Why…why are you here?" Erigor muttered as Natsu landed. "It doesn't matter… Die!" shouted as he sent a wave of wind at the pinkette.

*BOOM*

When the dust settled, Erigor watched in horror as Natsu continued to walk towards him as if nothing happened.

"What! Damn it!" Erigor repeated the process as Natsu continued towards him.

*BOOM*

*BOOM*

*BOOM*

But to his shock and horror, Natsu continued forward as he scanned the dark mage.

**Name: Erigor**

**Current Alias: Shinigami**

**Lv. 25**

**Guild: Eisenwald**

"Why won't you die!?" Erigor shouted in fear as Natsu was now standing five feet in front of him.

"Simple, you are too weak." Natsu deadpanned. "I heal faster than you can dish out damage. You can blast me all day, but it wouldn't change anything."

"Oh yeah? Well try this! **Storm Mail!"** Natsu frowned as the man became engulfed by harsh winds.

**-With the others-**

"That flame brat must be dead by now." Kageyama said as they rode in Erza's magical vehicle.

"Why would you say that?" Lucy asked with narrowed eyes.

"Simple, flame can't break through Erigor's Storm Mail…ever." Kageyama said with a smirk, but then frowned as Lucy began to giggle. "What's so funny?"

"You haven't worked with Natsu." Lucy said as her giggles soon turned to a haunted laughter that had many questioning her sanity. Tears fell from her eyes as she rocked back and forth while laughing.

"_What the hell did Natsu do to this girl?"_ Grey thought with a shudder.

**-With Natsu-**

"Are you a fucking idiot?" Natsu deadpanned as he stared at the dark mage.

"What are you talking about?" Erigor growled at the pinkette making him sigh.

"Science lesson, what happens when I heat the air around me?" Natsu asked before he covered himself in flames. The intense heat sucked away Erigor's storm mail almost instantly.

"W-wait we can talk this out, right?" The Shinigami stuttered as Natsu cocked his fist back.

**"Fire dragon's Iron fist!" **Natsu roared as he _launched_ Erigor down the tracks causing Lullaby to fall in between the tracks. When the Shinigami landed he was then run over by Erza as she tried to stop the vehicle.

**Bronze Trophy Unlocked: You ain't Ryuk! (Defeat Erigor)**

**+20,000 Jewels**

**+15, 000 EXP**

**GREY FULLBUSTER HAS REACHED LVL 26**

**Passive Ability unlocked: Ice damage per second + 5%**

**LUCY HEARTFILIA HAS REACHED LVL 23**

**Passive Ability Unlocked: Celestial Spirit Critical rate + 10%**

"What the hell!" Grey shouted as he felt his body become lighter, yet stronger at the same time. Erza looked at him with a raised eyebrow as Lucy sighed.

"Don't you know? Apparently whenever Natsu defeats an enemy all of his allies get a permanent strength increase if they are near him." Lucy sighed as the other two Fairy Tail mages turned to him in shock.

"When the hell did you learn that!" Grey asked Natsu with wide eyes.

"And why don't I feel any different, we are allies aren't we Natsu?" If Natsu didn't know any better he would have sworn that the armor mage sounded a bit hurt.

"Of course you are, but we are much stronger than those two, no offense, and Erigor was pretty weak, much offense intended, so it'll take us longer to accumulate enough energy to raise our strength." Natsu explained, making his rival glare at him.

"You sayin' you stronger than me, you shitty flame?" Grey growled at Natsu, who scoffed back at him.

"Obviously Ice Cube." Natsu smirked.

*VROOOOOOM* The mages jumped out of the way as Kageyama drove by with lullaby in his hand.

"So long, bitches! AHAHAHA" Kageyama said as he sped down the tracks, leaving behind four gaping Mages plus Happy.

**Bronze Trophy unlocked: Grand theft Auto part 1 (Get a vehicle stolen from you.)**

**+20 Jewels**

"Well…that escalated quickly." Natsu said he blinked while watching the car continue down the tracks.

**To be continued….**

**Read and Review**

**~RebukeX7**


	6. The Ill-Made Mage FINALE

**Disclaimer: If I owned Fairy Tail it would have a kick ass RPG**

**AN: Alright the review issue should be fixed this chapter sorry about that, after I removed the poll chapters it just happened –shakes head-**

**AN2: People want to know what one of my favorite RPG's is so I decided to use only the music from that game in this chapter. Hopefully it will inspire at least ONE person to pick the title up. Its possibly one of the best games ever made, but sadly it gets no love –shakes head- SO I STRONGLY urge you to listen to the BGM's this chapter, just copy the title onto Youtube and it should pop up**

**Chapter 5: The Ill-Made Mage Finale.**

**-White Room: Lexie's quarters-**

_*slurp*_

Twitching slightly, Lexie attempted to continue working on her laptop as a popcorn kernel bounced off her head.

_*Crunch*_

_*Slurp*_

_*SLAM*  
_

Lexie slammed her laptop shut as she turned on her three superiors who were all sitting in her room watching her TV.

"Damn it! Don't you assholes have something to do!?" Lexie roared as she pointed at them. Jorn, the second in command, paused the video and looked at her with half-lidded eyes.

"Is that anyway to talk to your bosses?" Jorn asked sounding horribly amused. Jorn was a man who appeared to be in his twenties with black hair and two different colored eyes; one green and one silver. He had pale skin and had on an outfit that was eerily similar to Wesker's from Resident Evil.

"Fuck Yo rank!" Lexie bit out while flipping him off, making the man flinch back. "Seriously shouldn't you be working on the Mass Effect World Jorn? You've been working on it since before you joined! You should be done by now!"

"But I'm booorrreddd." Jorn whined with anime tears falling from his face as Rebuke shook his head.

"Lazy ass mother fucker." Rebuke snorted drawing the fourth seat's ire on to him.

"And you! Don't you have your own wizard to be focusing on?" Lexie questioned making her boss's eye twitch.

"Fuck Potter. I rage-quit that a long time ago; we have enough mages working for us." Rebuke said as he crossed his arms and glared at a nearby wall. Sensing that continuing the conversation would be detrimental for her health, Lexie turned to her former mentor.

"And you! You _finally_ started helping with missions, don't you have to go help those fools in tights right about now?" Lexie questioned making the woman scoff.

"Bitch please; best thing about MARVEL is that due to the events I get a great amount of vacation time." Rebuff smirked before downing a bottle of Rose. Rebuff was wearing a customized black suit. The pants were regular black slacks, but the black shirt had been cropped and hemmed neatly above her navel. The suit jacket was replaced with an equally sophisticated vest that was always left unbuttoned, and her white tie hung slackly down her chest. The dress shoes had been traded in for a comfortable pair of combat boots. She was easily the tallest in the room and had a white pixie haircut, white lip-stick, silver eyes, and tanned skin.

"Bloody hell, what the fuck is wrong with you three. Am I the _only _one in this damn organization that's sane?" Lexie sweat dropped when she realized that her superiors had stopped listening to her and continued watching a video that Jorn had recorded from his mission.

"Damn…I didn't know people could bend that way…" Rebuke said quietly as he and Rebuff tilted their heads trying to figure out what the hell was going on.

"I know right? An entire species of people consisting of hot blue bisexual women…best fucking idea ever." Jorn said as he continued eating popcorn.

"Amen." Rebuff agreed as she ate some more popcorn.

"_Is this how Lucy feels?"_ The blonde thought with anime tears as she picked up her laptop and left her room. Going to the mess hall; she ignored the stares of the foot soldiers as she found a secluded table and continued her work.

**-With Natsu in the Others-**

**BGM: NieR Soundtrack - Song of the Ancients (Devola and Popola Mix)**

**ATTENTION! THE 2X EXP EVENT HAS STARTED!**

"_I love these!" _ Natsu thought to himself with a smirk as he ran.

When the group finally caught up to Kageyama, they were surprised to find him crying on his knees in front of Makarov.

"..I admit my loss." Kageyama said as he dropped the flute.

"I feel as though we just missed an awesome speech." Natsu sweat dropped gaining the attention of the surrounding guild Masters and Kageyama.

"Ah! What are you all doing here?" Makarov asked with wide eyes.

"We were in pursuit of Kageyama to try to prevent him from using lullaby…but it seems you've got that covered." Erza answered as she crossed her arms.

"Well at least this mess is over." Lucy sighed in relief.

"Yup." Grey agreed when suddenly they heard a loud laughter.

"Ka ka ka." The flute on the ground began to laugh. "You mages have no guts…I'll just end this myself."

**BGM: NieR Gestalt Battle Theme**

The mages watched in horror as the flute transformed into a large monster that easily towered over the nearby town.

**Name: Lullaby**

**Current Alias: Curse of Death**

**LV: 47**

**Guild: N/A**

"**Now…whose souls should I eat first?"** Lullaby questioned as it looked at the mages. "**I know all of them-wait*sniff* impossible."** The demon muttered as it glared down at Natsu. "**You…who are you? You reek of lord Zeref's magic."** The demon declared as Natsu glared at him fiercely.

"What's it to you?" Natsu growled out as the older mages blatantly gaped at the pinkette.

"**Oh I see…it comes from your scarf. Muahaha! The blackness is proof; Zeref spared your life didn't he?"** The demon roared. "**You must be interesting if he allowed you to live…show me what you're capable of." **Grey and Erza were about to charge forward, when they were suddenly stopped by a wall of fire erupting in front of them. They watched in surprise as Natsu slowly walked in front of them as his body lit on fire.

"Leave him to me. It'll be over in a second." Natsu drawled as he stared at the grinning demon blankly and got into a fighting stance.

"**One on one? Are you sure you want to try this boy."**

"The fact that you allow yourself to believe that you are on my level is hilarious." Natsu deadpanned making the Demon grin.

"**Oh really? TAKE THIS BOY!" **Lullaby roared as he struck at Natsu only to find that the teen had disappeared in flames. **"Where-"**

_*Thud*_

Natsu stood his back and leaped in to the air while tossing both of his arms back. The mention of Zeref had brought back unwanted memories for him.

_*Flash*_

"_How do you expect to save her…if you can't even touch me? Your weakness saddens me. You found me by luck and it's only because of that, that I'll allow you to live Natsu." Zeref muttered as he kneeled down next to Natsu's spasming body. Blood came from the pinkette's mouth as a hand print burned on his chest. Zeref placed a finger on the Dragon Slayer's scarf. "Remember this day. The day you failed, it is only by mercy that your little pet will live." Zeref drawled as Natsu's scarf turned pitch black. Zeref frowned as walked away, stepping over a downed Happy as tears fell from Natsu's eyes._

_*Flash*_

An image of Lisanna smiling face flashed in Natsu's mind, making him narrow his eyes at the back of the demon.

"_I can't afford to fail like that ever again. I won't get a second chance." _Natsu thought before he spun around as torrents of flames came from his arms. **"Crimson Lotus: Exploding Flame Blade!"**

"**What-"**

***BOOM* *BOOM* BOOM***

Lullaby was caught off guard as it was it by a barrage of exploding flaming torrents of fire. The fire hit him like whips that exploded on contact; the damage was unimaginable to the demon as it quickly found itself crashing in to the town as everything went up in flames, leaving nothing behind. Natsu closed his eyes as he fell back towards the earth.

"Natsu!" Happy shouted as he flew towards the falling mage.

**BGM: END**

**BGM: NieR Soundtrack - Ashes of Dreams -New-**

"Wait for me Lisanna…Igneel…I'm on my way." Natsu whispered to himself before grinning as he opened his eyes. "Woohoo!" Natsu shouted as Happy caught him.

_**Chapter 4: Lullaby Arc**_

_**Objectives:**_

_**Prevent a mass murder (Check)**_

_**Defeat Kageyama (Check)**_

_**Get passed Wind Wall (Check)**_

_**Defeat Erigor (Check)**_

_**Defeat Lullaby (Check)**_

**BONUS:**

_**Prevent Lucy from being molested (Check)**_

_**Destroy the nearby town (Check)**_

_**Defeat Lullaby by yourself (Check)**_

**Rewards: **

**Silver Trophy unlocked: Holy shit! (One hit Lullaby and complete ALL objectives in Chapter 4)**

**+4,000,000 Jewels (+30%)**

**+70, 000 EXP (+30%)**

**NATSU DRAGNEEL HAS REACHED LVL 59**

**Passive Ability Unlocked: Lightning Damage +30%**

**LUCY HEARTFILIA HAS REACH LVL 31**

**Passive Ability Unlocked: Damn it Aquarius listen to me! Part 1 (One in three chance of Aquarius listening to Lucy)**

**Rage Spell Unlocked: Virgo's blitz**

**GRAY FULLBUSTER HAS REACHED LVL 34**

**Active Skill Unlocked: ICED BARRIER**

**Passive Ability Unlocked: Ice Damage + 40%**

**ERZA SCARLET HAS REACHED LVL 49**

**Passive Ability Unlocked: Defense +30%**

Makarov frowned to himself as he watched Lucy, Grey, and Erza gasp collectively as they held their chests in shock.

"Is that what you were referring to earlier?" Erza questioned as she turned to Lucy who nodded her head. "I feel…amazing…" Erza whispered as she began stretching.

"I might have to put aside my rivalry and go on more missions with him." Gray said as he sent a teasing glance towards Lucy. "Then again I don't want him as my sugar daddy unlike a certain blonde." Lucy chose not to dignify that with a response and just settle on ignoring him…until she noticed something off.

"Gray where's your shirt?" Lucy quirked an eyebrow as the mage looked down in shock.

"Damn it!"

"To think you had a Dragon Slayer of that Caliber in your guild Makarov…" The blue Pegasus guild master said in shock.

"Believe me I'm just as surprised as you are." Makarov said with a frown as Natsu landed. Suddenly an orb of light shot from the remains of the town and stopped in mid-air right behind the pinkette. Natsu frowned as he turned towards it.

**BGM: END**

**BGM: ****NieR Soundtrack – Shadowlord**

**ATTENTION! On VERY rare occasions throughout your quest you are given the Chance to fight a 'Shell of Zeref'. A Shell of Zeref is a pseudo-boss battle with a clone of Zeref that has been powered down to your level. These shells are powerful but have Low HP. These shells can only be dealt damage by finding a specific weakness. There are no rewards from these battles except helpful information of the Castle's whereabouts from Lisanna and a special bonus gift. There are NO penalties for losing the fight.**

**Fight?**

**Yes**

**No**

Narrowing his eyes, Natsu thought over his options for a bit before pressing yes.

"Hey Natsu what's going on?" Gray questioned as the orb began to shine brighter.

*FLASH*

"Ah!" Happy Cried as the mages were blinded by the light. They looked forward to see that Natsu had disappeared.

"What's going on master?" Erza asked with narrowed eyes.

"Your guess is as good as mine I'm afraid. But Natsu obviously knows what's going on." Makarov grumbled _"What are you up to, Natsu?" _The mages watched the Spot Natsu had disappeared from wearily.

**-With Natsu in a plane of White-**

"Natsu…" Zeref began as Natsu shot forward and ignited his right hand on fire.

"**Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!"** Natsu shouted as he swung at Zeref.

*BOOM*

**[Immortal object]**

"Can…can you still not hurt me?" Zeref asked as a tear fell from his right eyes.

"Damn you…" Natsu frowned as flames filled his mouth. **"Fire Dragon's Roar!"** The torrent of flames shot from his mouth and collided with Zeref directly. Sadly as the flames faded Zeref was still standing in front of Natsu, staring at the pinkette sadly.

**[Immortal Object]**

Natsu jumped back with a frown and scanned his opponent.

**Name: Zeref (Shell)**

**Current Alias: The Black Mage, The Killing Mage**

**Lv: 59**

**Guild: None**

"_Damn it! He hasn't even budged." _Natsu thought with a frown as he noticed the blinking red dragon by his HP bar. _"I have to find his weakness to damage; maybe he can only be hurt by Rage skills?"_ Natsu erupted in flame and lightning as Zeref gazed on sadly.

"Can you end my existence yet…I don't want to have to go on the offensive." Zeref said softly before holding his head in pain as a barrier of darkness surrounded him.

**BGM: END**

**BGM: NieR Soundtrack - The Dark Colossus Destroys All**

**Lightning-Flame Dragon Mode: Activated**

"Damn it!" Natsu roared as he shot forward. _"I don't know how much of his Death magic my scarf can absorb, so I'll have to try not to get by too much of his attack."_

_*Flash*_

_"I still believe in fairy tales… I wonder….Will you be my hero?"_

_*Flash*_

"_I can't lose here." _Natsu leaped over the dome of death as he took a deep breath. **"Lightning Flame Dragon's Roar!"** A huge wave of fire and lightning tore through the air and collided with the dome.

***BOOOM***

Natsu flipped back and smirked when he noticed that Zeref's HP had went down 20%.

"_I was right! But I have to hurry I don't have enough time to fool around or else I'll leave this mode too soon." _Natsu shot forward and cocked his arm back. **"Lightning Flame Dragon's Fist"** Natsu smirked as his attack landed, but quickly frowned when he noticed Zeref hadn't budged.

**[Immortal Object]**

Zeref grabbed Natsu's wrist with his left hand and glared down on him with crimson eyes.

"You think that you're on my level still?" Zeref sneered as an orb appeared in his right hand, making Natsu widen his eyes in alarm.

"Shit!" Natsu wasted no time, and channeled the Lightning covered flames into his left hand and punched Zeref in the face right before the orb collided with his face.

***BOOM***

"_Shit…one more second and I would have died."_ Natsu thought with a grimace as he noticed that his HP was down to 60%.

"You managed to land another blow…but what do you expect to do with one arm?" Zeref questioned as he held Natsu's hand in his grip, before making the limb decay in to dust.

**Zeref: 50%**

**Natsu: 60%**

"Funny, considering that your health is lower." Natsu smirked as he panted, making Zeref frown. _"Why did he take damage then?"_ Natsu thought before he widened his eyes in realization. _"When he uses magic, he's vulnerable!" _ Natsu frowned as he looked back at his HP. _"I'm going to have to make a gamble; here goes everything." _Natsu thought as he charged at the narrowed eyed Zeref.

"So this is it your last stand? How pitiful." Zeref scoffed before moving both hands in a circular motion as Natsu approached. Natsu gathered his remaining magic in his mouth as Zeref's palms connected. "This is it **Death Pillar."**

"**Lightning Flame Dragon's Roar." **Natsu roared as his attack collided with the pillar. Both Mages found themselves caught in an explosion that was mixed with their magic. As they glared at each other in the epicenter of the blast, Zeref smirked and mouthed something to Natsu, making the pinkette's eyes widen. Luckily for Natsu his scarf delayed Zeref's spell long enough for the Dark mage to be defeated first.

**BGM: END**

**Zeref: 0%**

**Natsu: 0%**

Natsu was lying on his back in the plane of white as he struggled to breath.

"_Is...this it?" _ Natsu though as his vision began to blur.

**BGM: NieR Soundtrack - Kaine Salvation**

"Honestly, how am I supposed to give you hints on the castle's whereabouts if you're dead?" A voice spoke up as Natsu heard footsteps coming closer to him. Natsu gasped as Lisanna knelt next to him. She looked the same as when he saw her at the funeral on her body had filled out more and her hair had gotten longer. She touched his stump of an arm gently while shaking her head. "Honestly, what am I supposed to do with you? You're lucky that you technically won or I'd get in trouble for this." Lisanna said as she pressed her lips to his.

*FLASH*

"What?" Natsu asked with wide eyes as he stood in front of her in mint condition.

"You we're supposed to get an extra life, but seeing as you _died_…" She trailed off with a glare and Natsu had the decency to look sheepish. "I appreciate you trying to save me, but promise me you won't get yourself killed for it."

"Sorry but I will save you, no matter what the cost-"

*SLAP*

"Are you an idiot Natsu?" Lisanna bit out as Natsu rubbed the side of his face and gaped at her. "Think about how bad you'd feel if I died." Lisanna began making Natsu look at her in confusion. "Now multiply that by every member in Fairy Tail plus myself, and you'd see how much pain your death would cause." Natsu actually took a step back at that.

"But-"

"Listen I have no doubt that you will be able to rescue me, but don't think for a second that giving your life will help anyone. If you die I'll kill myself as well, hell I'm already supposed to be dead so trust me; it wouldn't matter to me at all." Lisanna said as she crossed her arms.

"Damn it…alright fine. I'll _try_ to be less reckless from now on." Natsu said defeated making Lisanna smirk.

"Good. Now for the hint on where the castle is this; 'the ending to many stories are often found at the beginning'." Lisanna said seriously making Natsu gape.

"What's with the vague answer?"

"I'm not allowed to tell you anymore." Lisanna said with a sad smile as she began to fade away.

"Damn it! Who won't allow you? Lisanna? Lisanna!" Natsu shouted as the young woman disappeared. _"I accepted this challenge for answers, but all I got were more questions!" _ Natsu frowned as he saw his surroundings getting brighter.

*FLASH*

**BGM: END**

**-Back with the others-**

**BGM:** **NieR Soundtrack - Emil (Sacrifice)**

After getting chased away by the villagers for destroying their town the members of Fair Tail were walking down a paved road as it started raining. They had to shield their eyes as Natsu reappeared.

"Natsu where the hell did you go?" Gray shouted to his rival, but frowned when he got no response. Natsu just continued to stare up at the cloudy sky.

_***Flash***_

"_**This is the only possible out come from our battle; the death of us both. Your suffering has just only begun."**_ Zeref mouthed to Natsu from within the explosion, before his body was destroyed.

_***Flash***_

Natsu gritted his teeth and clenched his fist as he glared at the sky.

"_No. I will defeat you and I will be here to see Fairy Tail have its happy ending."_ Natsu swore to himself before turning away from his guild members and beginning his trek back to the guild hall.

"Natsu-"

"Stop Erza, let the boy be for now." Makarov said tiredly as he watched the Dragon Slayer walk through the rain. _"What happened on the day of Lisanna's death Natsu?" _Makarov thought in concern.

_**Chapter 5: Galuna Island Arc Begin?**_

**Yes**

**No**

**-White Room: Mess Hall-**

Lexie rubbed her temples before closing her laptop. Lexie stood up and yawned before beginning her trip back to her room.

"_The subject is coming along well, but what drives him? What makes him so desperate to continue?"_ Lexie questioned. "_Is "Nakama" really worth all of the suffering he is going to go through?"_ Lexie frowned as she opened the door to her room and saw her superiors laughing as they played video games on her T.V.

"Yo Lex you gotta join this game!" Rebuff called out to her before cheering as Jorn and Rebuke tossed their controllers down.

"What the fuck?" Rebuke questioned with wide eyes.

"That's bull shit." Jorn muttered with an eye twitch.

"Come on Lex, girls vs. boys lets show them who's the best!" Rebuff grinned. Lexie shook her head with a small smile of her own.

"_Looks like I found the answer to my question; of course it is." _Lexie shook her head as she set her laptop down. "Alright as long as they don't try to fire us after we destroy them."

**BGM: END**

**Alright once again, I highly suggest you try Nier out on X-box 360 or PS3 not PC so much as I heard it might not play so well on it.**

**Read and Review**

**~RebukeX7**


	7. Natsu's Marriage Part 1

**Disclaimer if I owned Fairy Tail there would be more fan service!**

**Sorry about the delay I hit a groove in another one of my stories and couldn't afford to waste it.**

**Chapter 6: Natsu's Marriage Pt. 1**

**PLAY**

**-Outside Fairy Tail-**

The guild watched with apprehension as Natsu and Erza glared at each other in front of the guild hall. Lucy and Gray were among the most terrified.

"Oh man, Natsu has been pushing her buttons sense he first saw her again, with all that pent up frustration Erza's going to destroy him." Gray shivered as Lucy shook her head.

"I doubt it; did you forget what happened to lullaby? He's going to destroy her along with the guild hall and all of its members." Lucy said with wide eyes.

"It's time to remind you how to show respect." Erza said with narrowed eyes as she ex-quipped in to her Flame Empress Armor.

**BGM: ****Erza's Theme**

"Big talk for a little girl." Natsu quipped as he ignited his hands in flames. The crowd actually took a step back in fear at his words and Erza gritted her teeth at his attempt to get her angry. Natsu frowned when he saw a flaming shield appear next to her HP Bar.

**Natsu: 100%**

**Erza: 100%**

"_Damn with her armor our level gap barely matters. I could defeat her if I used my lightning flames, but I don't want to have to explain that yet."_ Natsu frowned when he saw the look in her eyes; unlike before she was going to go all out if she had to it was like she had a _reason_ to defeat him.

"_I will find out what happened to you Natsu, even if I have to break you in order to force it out."_ Erza thought before dashing forward with a wide slash. Natsu flipped over her and turned around quickly.

"**Fire Dragon's roar!"** Natsu shouted and engulfed his guild mate in a brilliant flame.

**Erza: 95%**

"Not good enough!" Erza shouted as she swung her blade and released a wave of fire at the pinkette. Natsu frowned before opening his mouth and quickly catching the lame in his mouth. Natsu swallowed it with a loud gulp before wiping his mouth.

"Thanks for the meal, but you really need a better tactic." Natsu began as Erza glared harder. "Your armor reduces your fire damage, but you can still take it. I on the other hand…" Natsu began with a grin as flames exploded from his body. "Thrive in the flames!' Natsu roared as he blasted at the red-head.

"**Fire Dragon's sword horn!"** Natsu shouted as he blasted Erza into the sky.

**Erza: 89%**

"_Damn Erza is still so far from being defeated." _Natsu thought before grinning. _"I hope I didn't just piss her off by blasting her into the sky…"_ The guild widened their eyes in fear as Erza Descended at blinding speeds from the sky with her Heaven's wheel Armor with roughly two hundred swords following her. _"Well…shit…Oh well I've always wanted to do __**this**__."_ Natsu deadpanned as he watched the blades.

"_What was that? His flames actually drained me of some of my magic! How is that possible?" _Erza wondered with gritted teeth.

"Oi Erza! Aren't you going too far?" Grey shouted as Happy nodded his head while shaking behind him.

"How the hell is she controlling that many swords!?" Lucy asked with wide eyes. Natsu said nothing as he cocked his fist back and began to charge a large amount of Magic in to it.

"Lucy it's nothing for you to worry about, this ability to control multiple blades and armor; I'm positive now, Erza's re-quip ability has reached an entirely new level since I've last seen her…with the help of Fairy Tail!" Natsu shouted as his body exploded into flames while his fist began to get brighter and brighter.

**BGM: G-Gundam Burning finger theme (Sorry I had to this at least once in this story)**

"_W-what the hell?" _Erza thought with wide-eyes along with the rest of the guild. _"I can feel the immense heat from all the way up here!"_

"Here I go! This hand of mine is burning red…" Natsu began as the flames intensity grew to incomprehensible levels. Because the fire was burning so brightly nobody noticed the small sparks of lightning that were within the flame. "…Its loud roar tells me to grasp victory!" Natsu shouted as he clenched his fist as soon as Erza got within ten feet of him. "_Lightning..._" Natsu thought the first part to himself. "…**Flame Dragon's Firing Hammer!"** Natsu shouted as he tried to punch Erza in the face, however before his attack landed multiple blades appeared in front of her face to protect her from the attack. Natsu grit his teeth has he felt blades piercing his body, but he didn't let up as he pumped more magic into his fist.

***BOOOOOM***

**BGM: END**

The guild shielded their eyes, and some were even blown back, as the shock wave ripped through out the battlefield. When they looked back at the destruction they gaped as a blood soaked Natsu frowned as he stared at a large mass of fire.

**Natsu: 80%**

**Erza: 40 %**

"_She's good, no more than good…she's amazing to be holding her own against me like this." _ Natsu thought as he glanced around the battlefield and looked at its destruction. Natsu looked down at his blood soaked hand and frowned. _"Let's see just how strong she is." _ Natsu thought as he watched Erza walk from the flames. Her hair was now in a ponytail and her body was covered in the Dark wing Armor. Natsu began walking towards her calmly as scales formed from underneath his eyes.

**Dragon Force: Activated!**

**BGM: Set the World on Fire- Black Veil Brides**

"You've gotten stronger Natsu…" Erza muttered as she grabbed her sword with both hands.

"I had too, I must protect those important to me, and I can't fail again." Natsu said as he covered himself in flames. Erza's eyes softened nearly unnoticeably as she stared at the younger mage.

"Natsu, what happened wasn't your fault-"Erza stopped as Natsu disappeared in a stream of fire.

"Don't lower your guard!" Natsu shouted from behind her while raising a flaming claw making Erza spin around quickly and parry it with her blade.

*BOOM*

Erza slid back from the explosion before gliding at Natsu with blinding speed. Natsu flipped over her speeding body before covering his body in fire and using the flames to blast himself to the skies. Erza frowned and flew up after him.

"You running, Natsu?" Erza taunted making Natsu glance back at her as they flew higher. "You know you can't beat me in air mobility!"

"Haha! Erza did you forget already?" Natsu questioned as he gave her shark toothed grin.

"What?"

"The skies are the Dragon's domain!" Natsu answered before blasting back at her and drop kicking her in the face. Erza held her jaw for a second as Natsu blasted himself higher into the skies with an irate Erza behind him.

**-With the Guild-**

"How high are they going to go!?" Gray gaped as Lucy looked on with eyes the size of dinner plates.

"I don't know, but they are still going." Lucy murmured in awe as the two went above the clouds.

**-Natsu & Erza-**

"You know you need to stop looking at the world with tunnel vision or else you're going to miss out on some important things." Natsu advised as he ducked under another slash and rammed a flaming fist into Erza's stomach.

**Erza: 30%**

"*Oof!* Oh yeah like what!?" Erza growled as she continued to slash at Natsu who just parried them with his flaming claws.

"Well one there's this lovely scenery that you're missing out on…"Natsu began before he grabbed the blade with his left hand. Erza watched in disbelief as the blade began to melt.

"_H-how hot have his flames become!?" _ Erza thought with wide eyes as Natsu ripped the blade from her grasp and threw it behind him.

"And two…" Natsu began before blasting at her and grabbing her within his arms. "…you're running out of magic." Natsu deadpanned as Erza thrashed in his grip.

**BGM: END**

"Let me go!" Erza growled before her black wing armor disappeared just as Natsu released her. "AHHH! HELP!" Erza shouted as she began falling to the ground with anime tears falling down her face. She suddenly found herself being held to a chuckling Natsu's chest as they fell.

"I warned you didn't I?" Natsu asked as they headed for the ground at breakneck speeds.

"Not now! Why aren't you flying down!?" Erza asked as she shut her eyes.

"I haven't gotten that far yet…" Natsu began sheepishly as they fell. "Happy only taught me how to go up."

"So you challenged me to air combat without knowing how to get down! What kind of idiot are you?' Erza questioned hysterically as Natsu raised an eyebrow.

"What kind of idiot accepts my challenge with barely any magic left?" Natsu countered.

Erza said nothing.

…well she continued to scream anyway.

"Don't worry! Besides if I know Happy he should be here in 3…2…1…"

"Gotcha Natsu!" The Exceed said as he grabbed the pinkette's top.

"Thanks Happy!" Natsu smiled as they fell back to the stunned guild. When they landed, Natsu set her down as Makarov walked up to them and cleared his throat.

"Well Natsu, it seems you have gotten stronger…" Makarov begin with a smile before a vein appeared on his forehead. "But you destroyed part of the guild in your duel!" Both Erza and Natsu shrunk back in fear as the guild master yelled at them.

**Duel Over**

**Natsu wins!**

**Golden Trophy Unlocked! : H-Holy s-shit you actually did it!? (Beat Erza)**

**+ 900,000 Jewels**

**+ 1 instant level**

**NATSU DRAGNELL HAS REACHED LEVEL 60**

**Passive Skill unlocked: Exhausting Flames Lv. 5 (The amount magic your flames can drain from opponents has increased 30%)**

"I'm apologize Master, Natsu and I will repair the guild right away!" Erza exclaimed before turning to Natsu; only to find that the Dragon Slayer and his Exceed had completely disappeared. "NATSU!"

**-In Town-**

"Whew that was a close one, eh Happy?" Natsu grinned as they walked through the town.

"Erza's gonna kill you, you know that right?" Happy questioned as he chomped on his fish, making the pinkette laugh. They stopped walking, however, when they heard the most beautiful song they had ever heard being sung.

**-Insert Nier: Song of the Ancients (Devola)-**

They walked down the street towards the voice and stopped when they saw a young blond merchant playing an old guitar. She had purple eyes and was wearing a black cloak. She was currently sitting on a blanket that was covered in magical items and people walked passed her as if they couldn't see her. In front of her was a cardboard sign that said "Lexie's Magic Shop."

**-BGM: END-**

"You going to stand there and gawk all day, love? Or are you going to buy something." The woman questioned.

"Who are you?" Natsu questioned as he walked towards her.

"I am but simple Merchant." The woman said wistfully. "Didn't you read your guide; you might want to do that are a lot of things are going to catch you off guard." Natsu looked at her in shock.

"Who are you and how do you know about the book?" Natsu questioned as he tried to scan her.

**Name: Lexie**

**Class: Merchant**

**Type: NPC**

**Guild: N/A**

"Who am I? Now that's a question I believe you should ask yourself before asking others." The blonde said sounding terribly amused. "The _**Castle**_ won't open its gates for you if you can't answer something as simple as that." Lexie smiled as Natsu took another step back in shock. "Tell you what, take this on the house, and come back when you need something else. I am not your enemy." Lexie grinned before tossing him a small jar filled with red liquid. "Drink that when you're hurt. See you next time." Lexie waved before picking up her guitar and continuing her song. Natsu narrowed his eyes at her for a second before walking away.

"Oi Natsu! I think we can trust her." Happy said as they walked away from the singing blonde.

"Oh?"

"I don't know why, but she just doesn't feel wrong." Happy said in confusion making his partner sigh.

"You might be right, I'm probably being paranoid. Besides she's an NPC she probably can't even leave that street corner." Natsu said as they walked away.

**-50minutes later: Cemetery-**

**BGM: ****Tsuioku Mezameru Tamashii**

Natsu and Happy had their hands together and their heads bowed as they paid respects to Lisanna's grave. Hearing foots steps they turned to see a tired Lucy standing behind them clearly out of breath.

"I finally found you!"

"What's wrong Lucy?" Natsu asked the Stellar Spirit mage tried to regain his breath.

"It's Erza! She's been arrested."

"What!?" Natsu asked with wide eyes, before they narrowed in anger. "On what grounds?"

"Something about destroying the Station in the last mission." Lucy said as she stood up while Natsu's crossed his arms.

"Something's not right. I destroyed an entire town, so why just her?" Natsu questioned making Lucy shrug. Natsu began to walk away with a purpose while Lucy looked up at him with wide eyes.

"Hey where are you going?"

"To Erza." Natsu said simply as Lucy began to follow him. "Stop you can't come." Natsu said firmly making her step back in shock.

"Why not?" Lucy asked sounding slightly hurt. Natsu turned and gave her a grin.

"You weren't even supposed to tell me this were you?" Natsu questioned and Lucy remained silent. "That's to be expected…I tend to be a little stubborn and the guild knows that. Listen being a mage of Fairy Tail has always been your dream and you are probably in enough trouble as it is. I don't want you in jail on top of it."

"Fine but come back, we can't have Team Natsu without Natsu." Lucy told him seriously making him grin.

"Let's go Happy!" Natsu yelled before he and the cat took to the skies. Lucy watched them go with a sigh before turning back to the grave they were praying at.

"_Who's Lissana?" _ Lucy wondered with a small frown.

**-Later: Outside the Council's Fiore Branch-**

**Stronghold Discovered: Challenge?**

**YES**

**NO**

Natsu pressed yes just as soldiers began running at him.

**BGM: Electric Romeo**

Natsu ran forward as a flaming dragon appeared behind him making the soldiers look at him in horror. Natsu punched one of the soldiers and sent him flying into three others knocking them all out instantly.

"Impossible! It's a Dragon Slayer!" Someone shouted before being engulfed by a wave of flames.

**-Inside the building-**

"Defendant Erza Scarlet, how do you plead?" A large shadowy figure said while Seigrain smirked at eh red –head.

"I plead g-"

***BOOM***

Erza and the mages watched in shock as bodies flew into the room as the wall right next to the door melted letting Natsu step through.

"_WHY DIDN"T HE JUST USE THE DOOR!?"_ The mages questioned in shock as flames spread throughout the building making many scream in terror.

"**RAHHHH!"** Natsu shouted as a pillar of fire erupted from him and blasted through the top of the building setting the entire thing in fire.

"N-Natsu?" Erza gaped at her guild mate who continued to cause an untold amount of damage just by walking. While the screaming in mass hysteria continued, more soldiers attempted to fight Natsu only to get blasted away nearly instantly. Seigrain and Ultear watched Natsu with wide eyes as they stared at his scarf.

"_H-he's reeking with Death magic, but how?" _Seigrain thought to himself in wonder.

"_Impossible…it couldn't be that he-"_

"There's barely any magic coming from them, fake bodies?" Natsu muttered to himself before shrugging. "Oh well that just means they can't fight back effectively, makes my job easier." Natsu reasoned ash he picked Erza up fireman style.

"Put me down Natsu this is a misunderstanding!" Erza shouted as she thrashed in his grip while the mage began to exit.

"Misunderstanding? Tell me do you _really_ want to be here?" Natsu asked as he glanced back at her.

"Well not really but-"

"And are you in cuffs and here against your will?"

"Well _technically_ yes but-"

"Then let's go!" Natsu grinned before dashing out of the room. Erza watched in disbelief as the building continued to burn to ashes as they ran away.

**BGM: END**

**Silver Trophy Unlocked: Fuck the police! (Free Erza from prison)**

**+ 500,000 Jewels**

**+ Wedding Curse afflicted**

Natsu watched with wide eyes as a symbol of wedding bells appeared next to his HP bar.

**FAO Tip: Sometime when performing a daring rescue there is a 10% chance of being afflicted with the wedding curse. When this is afflicted the next person the player kisses is bound to them for life in holy matrimony. Note this is classified as a curse because the other person doesn't have to consent, even if you are just kissing a relative goodbye it will still happen, so please watch where you put your lips.**

"_WHAT THE HELL?" _Natsu thought in horror before dropping Erza on to the ground.

"Ouch! What are you doing?" Erza demanded as Natsu melted her cuffs.

"Happy, take her to the guild as fast as possible." Natsu shouted. _"And as far away from me as possible." _ Natsu finished with a shudder. With her wild thrashing, he couldn't afford any part of her body to accidently collide with his face, and consequently his lips.

"Aye!" Happy agreed before blasting off with Erza.

"NATSU!" Erza shouted angrily as Natsu covered the lower half of his face with his scarf.

"_What the hell did I get myself into this time?" _Natsu groaned as he began a long trek back to the guild hall.

**OHOHOHO what's next for Natsu now that he's been cursed? Find out in part 2!**

**Read and Review**

**~RebukeX7**


End file.
